


Day Two Hundred Forty-Two || Energy

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [242]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: History lessons aren't the most riveting thing to hold a child's attention. But her mother wants to help ensure they never repeat the past.





	Day Two Hundred Forty-Two || Energy

“Remember, Hinata...all within life is energy. Together, the elements create a powerful balance that holds our world together. And those of us blessed by one of the Twelve carry within us a key...a key that unlocks the door to an element.”

“A key…?”

“Yes, my love,” Hanako murmurs, smiling down at the child atop her lap. Little Hinata looks up to her, eyes wide and full of wonder. As young as she is, it’s never too early - in Hanako’s mind - to start teaching about the ways of their world. She then gently lays a hand across her daughter’s chest. “The key is within your heart. With it, you can speak to the element of your ancestors.”

Clearly enthralled, Hinata in turn lays her two tiny hands atop her mother’s.

“Do you know what that element is…?”

“Water!” the girl chirps.

“That’s right! Long, long ago...before Aeboran, and before even the Rift, our ancestors learned under the Elemental of water themself...Auquiana. For their loyalty and diligence to the Elemental’s teachings, they were blessed with the ability to bend _ven_ to their will.”

“Ven…”

“In the old tongue, it means ‘energy’. It is that which is tuned within us to speak to our element. By bending it to our will, we can control water however we like, if we are strong.”

“W-wow…!”

“It was that same blessing that made us into who we are: the mor’el’ven. It’s why our eyes are like the drachs’, and our teeth sharp, and our nails long!”

“And our ears!” Hinata adds, giggling as her mother tickles them.

“Yes, and our ears. During the days of the blessings, there was peace, and harmony...those of us who learned under our patrons were blessed, and we used our ven to aid our brothers and sisters who would not or could not learn. Our mastery over the elements led to an era of prosperity and happiness…”

Then...Hanako’s face falls. “...but such a time could not last. A balance between twelve parts is hard to maintain. Some elements were treated poorly...and those without any at all felt jilted. They began to fear us. So, when war broke out between our peoples, those without ven - the mor’el’kor - also joined the fray. Many people died...and as the cost grew too heavy...the el’ven people fled, and went into hiding.”

Clearly upset, Hinata holds hands over her mouth, brows wilted.

Hanako pauses a moment, letting the lesson sink it. Best to know the past, she feels, as best not to repeat it. “...for many, many years, our people lived in fear, scattered from their homes and hunted. Even between ourselves, no one felt they could trust. Those of other elements would turn on each other, afraid to be exposed to the enemy. And all the while, the numbers of the rarest mages - the lux and the tenebris el’ven - were dwindling. Soon, it was thought they were all lost. Light, and dark...were feared gone forever, and the balance unable to be regained. The el’ven lost hope, afraid that they too would fade into nothing.

“But then...a new hope! One little lux mage - thought to be the last of her kind - was found. She embarked upon a great journey, seeking to rebuild the Summit of Elements, and regain the balance that had been lost for so long. Together, she and others from the remaining elements came together, and held the first Summit in centuries.

“And since that day, we have known peace once more,” Hanako finishes, smiling at her daughter. “Both lux and tenebris mages have begun to reappear, and there is hope that this time, we will remember our past, and ensure never to repeat it. No longer will our power and energy be used to make war, or cause harm. Instead, we vow to work together to maintain the precious balance of the elements. So, as you get a little older, I’ll teach you all I know about our element, and how to follow the teachings of Auquiana.”

Having been hushed in awe during her mother’s story, Hinata then struggles to her feet, now brimming with excitement. “I-I can’t wait! Can I really control water, Mama…?”

“If the power is within you, you can use it. And given your bloodlines, I have no doubt great power sleeps within you, Hinata. We’ll just have to...wake it up!”

“Can we do it now?”

Hanako gives a soft laugh into her sleeve. “Maybe when you’re a _little_ older. It takes great focus and energy to begin training like that. For now...we’ll rely on stories.”

“...stories?”

“Like the one I just told you. True stories that we must learn from. Only by first molding our minds to the truth can we entrust ourselves with power, so that we will not abuse it.”

Hinata’s cheeks puff just a hair. “But I won’t…”

“I know, my love. But if you are to learn, you will learn the right way. Patience is something we must master, too,” Hanako teases. “For now, why don’t you go out and play? You can think about the story I told you, hm?”

“Okay…” Giving her mother a quick hug before retreating, Hinata makes her way out of the little house and out into the town they call home.

Here, people of all walks gather together, living as neighbors. For Hinata, it’s always been normal. But now, her mother’s tale courses through her young mind, letting her see it in a new light. She could never imagine having to hide away, to be afraid of the el’kor people she now calls friends. Why would anyone want to fight like that? They’re all people, regardless of the things that make them different!

Rather than her usual run to see what she can get up to, Hinata wanders slowly, looking at her town with a new appreciation.

“Hey, Hinata…!”

Turning, she manages to brighten as a familiar face approaches. “H-hello, Sasuke.”

The little igni mage smiles, stepping up beside her. “You okay? You seem a little...worried.”

Hinata scuffs the toe her her shoe against the road for a moment. “I was having a lesson with my mama. She told me a story about how the world was long ago, before the Aeboran. It just sounded so...sad.”

At that, Sasuke sobers a hair. “Yeah...my dad tells me about it sometimes. It must have been scary. But at least things are good now, right?”

Hinata nods. “Yeah...y-you’re right.”

“Has she taught you how to use your ven yet?”

“No...she says I’m still a bit too young…”

At that, Sasuke can’t help a grin. Without a word, he lifts a hand, and above his palm, he summons a few small licks of flame.

Immediately, the girl’s eyes go wide. “You can…?”

“My dad’s been teaching me. Mama says I should wait, but since Itachi already knows how, he convinced Father to teach me, just a little. I have to be really careful.”

Gingerly, Hinata lifts a hand, just barely close enough to feel a bit of warmth. “That’s a-amazing…! I can’t wait to learn more a-about mine…”

“I bet it won’t be long. I’m a little older than you anyway, huh?”

Her lips purse in a pout.

Not wanting to tease her too badly, Sasuke lets the fire wither before giving her another smile. “Maybe when we both learn a bit more, we could spar!”

“Spar…?”

“Like...a duel, but only for pretend. It’s practice for real fighting, if you ever have to protect yourself.”

Hinata wilts just a hair. “...that sounds...scary…”

“My brother and father do it all the time. They’re really good! Maybe you could watch sometime, and see! It’s not scary.”

She doesn’t look convinced, but sheepishly nods.

“Well...fighting’s not for everybody. I’ll just have to learn to do it real good, then I can protect you instead, huh?” Sasuke offers, heading off further into town.

Jogging to catch up, Hinata asks, “You would?”

“Yeah! That’s what friends do, right?”

“...right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is...super random, but I'm wiped and still need to do the last SHM entry before I hit the hay, so...this is what we get xD
> 
> The concept of energy is really important in my fantasy story, so it was the first thing that came to mind. Probably not the most exciting entry unless you like peeks into the lore - my bad xD I'm just so stinkin' tired and still behind, my mojo is a lil low~ But I'm HOPING I can catch up tomorrow, since SHM will be over.
> 
> Anyway...I need to get that done, so off I go for now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
